


Triangle Love

by hiikaarii



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Multi
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 16:40:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20585669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiikaarii/pseuds/hiikaarii
Summary: Mirza tidak pernah menyangka jika yang merebut pacarnya adalah Janu; seseorang yang sangat ia kenal.AtauSaya membuat versi Mirza x OC x Janu dari cerita yang sudah saya publish dengan karakter Minhyuk x OC x Shownu.





	Triangle Love

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer prompt from a tweet @mxconfess (on Twitter)
> 
> Alternate universe dimana Mirza dan Janu sudah bekerja.

Suatu hari di penghujung musim kemarau, Mirza mendapatkan pesan dari kekasihnya bahwa sang puan tengah terkena demam. Mirza dilema, dirinya sedang sibuk untuk mempersiapkan sebuah projek promosinya di kantor. Atau ia harus menjenguk sang kekasihnya? Tetapi, ia tidak bisa meninggalkan projek ini begitu saja, maka ia memutuskan untuk mengirim pesan kepada sang gadis.

"Kalau begitu, minum saja obat yang sudah dibeli, sayang. Aku akan menjengukmu sepulang kantor nanti." Setelah mengirimkan pesan kepada Rianti, Mirza bergegas menuju kantornya.

.  
.  
.

Di sebuah apartemen mewah, seorang gadis tengah tertidur—bukan dalam arti sebenarnya—menghela napas setelah ia membaca sebuah pesan yang masuk ke kotak pesannya. Sebuah pesan dari kontak bernama Mirza. Ia berguling, menatap pada seorang pria yang masih terlelap.

"Rianti," suara dari pria itu terdengar serak, membuka kelopak matanya dan bertemu dengan kedua manik hitam milik sang gadis.

"Kau sudah bangun, Janu?" Si gadis dengan pelan bergeser untuk memeluk tubuh sang pria, membenamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang pria.

"Aku masih ingin tidur," pria yang dipanggil Janu sedikit membenarkan posisi Rianti dengan menarik tubuh kecil sang gadis. Membuat tubuh Rianti bersentuhan dengan Janu yang tengah bertelanjang dada.

"Kapan Mirza akan ke sini?" Janu membuka suara setelah ada jeda diantara mereka. Tangannya dengan lihai membelai lembut rambut sang gadis.

"Sore nanti. Pagi ini dia sibuk dengan presentasinya," Rianti menjawab dengan memejamkan mata, merasakan lembutnya belaian Janu pada rambutnya.

"Rianti," Janu kembali bersuara, "apa kau pikir ini adalah kesalahan?" Ia berhenti membelai rambut sang gadis.

Rianti menghela napas dengan kasar, sudah berapa kali mereka membahas hal ini. Rianti sudah lelah. Ia sudah lelah. Ia tahu ini salah dan sangat beresiko. Namun dirinya pun sudah sangat lelah dengan hubungan dia dengan Mirza.

Rianti menarik dirinya dari pelukan Janu, ia merasa tidak perlu menjawab pertanyaan dari sang pria. "Rianti, sebaiknya kita jujur pada Mirza. Aku tidak..." Rianti memutuskan tidak mendengarkan perkataan Janu dengan memasuki kamar mandi.

Janu menghela napas panjang setelah melihat si gadis yang kembali membisu saat membahas hal ini. Jemarinya mengusap rambut frustasi, bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan. Ia tidak bisa terus seperti ini. Apa yang ia dan sang gadis lakukan adalah kesalahan besar.

Janu masih memiliki hati untuk tidak berselingkuh dengan pacar temannya. Tetapi, ia juga tidak bisa membiarkan Rianti yang terdengar frustasi akan hubungannya dengan Mirza selama satu bulan belakangan.

"Janu, lebih baik kamu bergegas membersihkan diri dan pulang. Aku rasa Mirza akan segera datang dengan mendengarku yang sakit." Rianti yang sudah selesai berganti pakaian memilih untuk memunggungi Janu yang masih berada di atas tempat tidur dengan mematut dirinya di depan cermin.

"Rianti" untuk yang kesekian kalinya Janu memanggil nama si gadis. Pria dengan tubuh atletis tersebut beranjak dari tempat tidur, mendekati sang gadis, lantas memeluk Rianti dari belakang.

"Aku hanya ingin dia tahu jika kau sudah tidak mencintainya lagi," Janu melepas pelukan dan dengan mudahnya ia memutar tubuh Rianti untuk menghadapnya.

Tangan kanannya dengan lembut menarik dagu sang gadis agar menatap kedua maniknya. "Aku hanya ingin yang terbaik bagimu, Rianti." Setelahnya Janu memberikan sebuah kecupan singkat pada bibir ranum milik si gadis.

"Aku akan pergi mandi." Dengan perginya Janu ke kamar mandi, Rianti mendudukkan dirinya di atas kasur. Dirinya mulai memikirkan apa yang sudah dikatakkan oleh Janu sebelumnya.

Rianti menarik napas panjang. Mungkin akan sangat berat untuk Mirza mengetahui bahwa pacarnya kini tengah berselingkuh dengan salah seorang yang sangat dipercayainya.

Rasa bersalah tentu saja ada pada hati sang gadis, tetapi ia sudah terlalu lelah dengan hubungannya dengan Mirza yang menurutnya sang kekasih terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaanya sampai harus melupakan eksistensi dirinya.

.  
.  
.

Di lain pihak, Mirza yang telah selesai dengan urusannya mencoba untuk meminta izin pada atasan bahwa dirinya ingin menjenguk salah seorang keluarganya yang tengah sakit. Mirza mendapatkan dispensasi yng diinginkan karena presentasi yang dipaparkan sang pria memuaskan atasannya. Dengan wajah sumringah, Mirza membeli beberapa buah untuk ia berikan kepada sang kekasih.

Tanpa mengetahui bahwa ada sebuah kabar yang akan membuat Mirza menjadi seorang pendiam untuk beberapa hari.

.  
.  
.

Shownu telah selesai membersihkan diri, setelah dirinya berganti pakaian ia kembali mendekati gadis yang tengah terduduk merenung di atas kasur.

"Rianti" Janu melingkarkan lengannya pada pinggang Rianti, membuat sang gadis tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Janu!" Rianti menolehkan kepalanya kepada pria yang tengah memeluk pingganya. "Kau sudah selesai?" Tanya sang gadis yang hanya dibalas sebuah anggukan oleh Janu.

"Janu..." Rianti memulai percakapan dengan menatap kedua manik milik si pria. "Aku akan berkata jujur kepada Mirza hari ini," sang gadis mengepalkan tangannya; gugup. "Aku pikir apa yang diucapkan olehmu ada benarnya. Aku tidak mungkin merahasiakan ini terus menerus. Suatu saat Mirza akan mengetahuinya."

Janu mendengar dengan seksama penjelasan dari Rianti, sebuah senyuman lembut terpatri pada wajah tegasnya. "Kau sudah memikirkan yang terbaik Rianti," tangan besar Janu menangkup pipi sang gadis dan mengelus pelan dengan ibu jarinya. "Aku berdoa untuk kebahagiaanmu." Lantas Janu memberikan sebuah kecupan pada dahi Rianti.

"Aku harus pergi," ucap Janu setelah ia selesai memberikan kecupan kepada Rianti.

Si gadis mengangguk paham. "Aku akan mengantarmu." Meskipun hanya sampai depan pintu, pikir sang gadis.

.  
.  
.

Mirza dengan memakai mobil pribadinya telah sampai pada apartemen milik Rianti. Dengan bersenandung kecil, ia melangkah riang menuju lift. Bayangan akan wajah senang Rianti membuat Mirza tanpa sadar mengulas sebuah senyuman kecil. Juga bagaimana ia akan merawat sang kekasih membuat senyuman itu semakin berkembang.

Saat lift telah sampai pada lantai kamar milik Rianti, Mirza melangkah keluar. Tetapi sebuah pemandangan membuat dirinya terkejut. Pikirannya tiba-tiba kosong, ia tidak bisa memikirkan apapun selain mengeluarkan suara, "apa yang kalian lakukan!?"

.  
.  
.

"Janu," Rianti memaanggil nama sang pria yang akan kembali menuju rumahnya. "Boleh aku minta kecupan selamat tinggal?" sang gadis meminta dengan wajah merona juga kedua tangannya yang bertaut dengan gugup.

Janu terkekeh pelan, sedikit membungkuk untuk menyamakan tinggi mereka. "Tentu saja," lantas ia menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir sang gadis. Janu menarik pinggang Riantu agar ia dapat mencium sang gadis lebih dalam. Namun belum sempat Janu mencium sang gadis lebih dalam lagi, mereka mendengar sebuah suara dari ujung lorong.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan!?"

Rianti segera menarik diri dari pelukan juga tautan bibir mereka. Ia bergegas mengusap bibir dengan punggung tangannya. Gugup dengan datangnya Mirza yang tiba-tiba. Janu yang mengerti akan situasi ini, ia menegapkan kembali tubuhnya.

"Janu?" Mirza kembali membuka suara, namun Rianti bisa mendengar ada nada kekecewaan dari Mrza.

"Rianti," kali ini kedua manik hitam gelap Mirza menatap pada satu-satunya gadis di lorong tersbut. "Setelah semua kenangan yang telah kita buat?"

"Bu-bukan seperti itu, Mirza..." si gadis mencoba untuk membuka suara.

"Apa? 'Bukan seperti itu' apa yang kamu maksud?" Mirza mendengus kasar, kedua manik hitam gelpasnya semakin menatap tajam pada sosok mungil dihadapannya.

Rianti yang ditatap seperti itu oleh sang pria semakin merasa gugup, bahkan kini udara disekitarnya terasa menguap secara tiba-tiba membuatnya merasa sesak.

"Mirza dengarkan penjelasanku dulu, aku―" Janu mencoba menengahi perdebantan antara kedua sejo―mungkin lebih tepatnya kedua orang yang akan menjadi mantan pasangan ini.

"Diam." Mirza memotong ucapan Janu dengan nada bicara yang amat dingin.

"I-ini bukanlah salah Janu. Kumohon dengarkan penjelasanku terlebih dulu." Rianti dengan sedikit keberanian yang tersisa ia kembali berucap, tubuhnya ia hadapkan untuk menatap Mirza sepenuhnya.

"Aku," Rianti mencoba mengumpulkan keberaniannya yang sempat hilang untuk mengutarakan apa yang telah ia pendam selama satu bulan belakangan. "Aku sudah tidak mencintaimu lagi,"

Tangan kiri Rianti bergetar hebat, dengan instingnya yang masih bekerja Janu menggenggam tangan si gadis dengan lembut. Menambahkan keberanian Rianti yang hampir pulih.

Mirza melihat pergerakan Janu yang menggenggam tangan Rianti. Layaknya film yang diputar secara perlahan, Mirza membencinya, "Lalu kau berselingkuh dengan laki-laki itu?" Ia menunjuk Janu dengan dagunya.

"Iya," Janu menyela, membuat Rianti dengan tanpa sadarnya menoleh dengan cepat kepada pria di sampingnya. "Aku yang menyarankan untuk berselingkuh denganku."

Mirza menunjukkan wajah frustasi, amarah, juga kesedihan. Rianti merasakan rasa bersalah mulai menyelingkupinya.

"GREAT!!" Suara Mirza menggelegar di seisi lorong, membuat Rianti sedikit terkejut karenanya.

"Kau tidak perlu lagi menghubungiku. Juga kau!" Minhyuk menunjuk pada Janu juga Rianti dengan amarah. "Kau juga sudah tidak membutuhkan ini." Ia membuang parcel buah yang ia beli ke tong sampah terdekat. "Kita sudah tidak ada ikatan apa-apa lagi. Kita putus."

Rianti tergagap, ia tidak pernah membayangkan seorang Mirza akan bisa semarah ini. "Tu-tunggu, Mirza. Tung―" terlambat, Mirza telah masuk ke lift, memunggungi mereka berdua.

"Ja-Janu," Rianti menghadap pada Janu dengan kedua mata yang sudah basah akan air mata.

"Sshh, tenanglah." Janu dengan lembut menarik Rianti dalam dekapannya. Mencoba menenangkan gadis yang tengah menangis tersedu.

**Author's Note:**

> Yups, saya buat versi Mirza x OC x Janu dari karya saya yang sudah saya buat di Wattpad. Dipersembahkan untuk @tujuhpendosa on Twitter


End file.
